


It always ends in tears, doesn't it?

by Lacrimosa (humanyubel)



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Angst, Crying, Everyone's fucking crying god., F/F, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanyubel/pseuds/Lacrimosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was the day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It always ends in tears, doesn't it?

Today was the day!

 

She'd tell the other girl how she felt. She'd pull her close and tell her "I love you, let's be together forever!" And her crush would blush and then Miyako would just lean down enough to gently press her lips against the girl's in her arms.

 

They'd part and she'd look at Miyako with the same stars in her eyes. She'd say. "I'd like that..." And she'd smile that dazzling smile that makes Miyako go weak in the knees- the one that gets her heart beating faster against her breast.

 

They'd tell their friends they were going steady and  _he'd_ smile because he didn't love her and was happy for the two of them.

 

And her brother would ruffle Miyako's hair and tell her "if you break her heart...I won't go easy on you!" And she'd look at her brother and whine that they'd be fine and he was just a worry wart. 

Eventually they'd graduate highschool and go to college together and Miyako would propose and she'd hold Miyako tight and tell her "Yes! Yes!" And they'd kiss and Miyako would slip the ring onto her finger.

 

They'd adopt a few kids and would cry because they're _their_ kids. They'd have hard times but they'd still be together in old age with Miyako wandering around taking her with her.

 

She sighs as she searches for the object of her affections, she'd still have some time.

 

She feels her stomach do a flip flop as she hears her giggling inside a nearby classroom.

 

No...no no no- no no no....

 

She forces herself to open the door. She walks in quietly, scarcely allowing herself to breathe. She hoped she could make a quick escape if she needed to.

 

She sees the exact scene she was dreading right before her eyes.

 

"Takeru that tickles!" Hikari exclaims as Takeru continues to give her butterfly kisses. "H-hey!" Hikari giggles. Takeru laughs with her, stopping his ticklish kisses after a beat only to plant his lips on hers softly.

 

They only break apart when they hear the sound of Miyako's book bag hit the floor with an echoing _thunk_.

 

\----------

 

_"Miyako," Hikari sobs from her corner of the bed._

 

_"Hikari...Don't cry, c'mon what was it you wanted to tell me?" Miyako inquires._

 

_"I..it's about T-Takeru..." She says crying harder now, her face buried in her hands. She misses the hard look on her friend's face._

 

_"...What about him?"_

 

_"W-what if h-he doesn't like m..e..."_

 

 _Miyako edges towards the shorter girl, wrapping her arms around her_.

 

_"You should tell him."  She says rubbing soothing circles along Hikari's back. She feels guilty for enjoying how perfectly Hikari fits in her arms._

 

_"But-" Hikari begins, sniffling._

 

_"But what? You don't know what he'll say until you tell him." Miyako says forcefully._

 

_"I-I'm so scared...Miyako." Hikari cries into the other girl's neck._

 

_Miyako runs a hand through Hikari's nearly silky hair. ~~She rests her chin atop of Hikari's head, like some strange crown...but she isn't good enough to be atop of Hikari's hair. Not in the way she wishes to adorn Hikari with her love. She feels like a cheap knock off. Second best to Takeru.~~ She smells like vanilla and cherry blossoms._

 

**_She feels sick._ **

 

\----------

 

"Miyako?" Hikari asks surprised to see her best friend nearly in tears. "Miyako what's wrong?"

 

"It...hurts..." Is all she says, rubbing her wrist. Her wrist was fine.

 

"Want me to take you to the nurse?"

 

"I'll be okay." she pauses for a second. Her next words come out too quietly. "I thought this room was empty."

 

Hikari gets down from the desk top she had been sitting on, Takeru moving aside to let her through. She walks the few paces it takes for her to get to Miyako.

 

"Look at me...Please?"

 

Miyako obliges.

 

"Oh, Miyako you're all flushed. You're crying too..." She couldn't help it. Hikari leans up to slightly press the back of her hand against Miyako's forehead. "And you're burning up!"

 

"'Sokay." Miyako mumbles feeling awkward and pathetic under Hikari's worry filled gaze.

 

"It's not okay, I'm taking you to the nurse's! Takeru, I'll see you after school, okay?" Hikari tells him rather than asks him, arm wrapped around the taller girl's waist.

 

Takeru looks up and locks eyes with Miyako, realization dawning in his gaze. 

 

"Yeah..it's fine....feel better, Miyako."

 

Hikari begins to lead Miyako out of the classroom- tutting as she goes. Takeru makes out a small bit of their conversation out in the hall. "You're always acting so tough, aren't you, Miyako?"

 

He hears Miyako's crying get louder.

 

"Hey , it's okay. It's fine to cry when it hurts. No need to get embarrassed."

 

"Miyako..." He whispers to himself in the down empty classroom. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, I'm so fucking sorry. I wrote this on my phone at three a.m. God, I'm so sorry.


End file.
